Simplemente tu
by gemiti320
Summary: han pasado por cosas inimaginables, estarán juntas o no? Hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. PD: Últimos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1:no mas peleas

Hola amig s ;3 l s no me pertenecen les pertenecen a pendleton ward ta ta ta...

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila y muy soleada a muchos les encantaba menos a nuestra vampira

Marcy: Maldición, porque soleado por qué no nublado? Porque a mi – dice la vampira con cara de enojo- (suspiro) – buuaaj no me queda de otra iré por un bocadillo.

Nuestra vampira se puso sus botas y su sombrero para salir para evitar quemarse mientras buscaba un bocadillo ella ve una extraña silueta dejando la muy sorprendida y confundida mientras ella se escabullía para ver quién era se sorprendió de lo que vio era bonnibel la princesa del dulce reino estaba sentada medio del bosque como una presa fácil de asesinar marceline muy confundida se le acerca:

Marcy: Que hace una princesita como tú en medio de un bosque tan peligroso – lo dice sarcásticamente.

DP: acaso es de tu incumbencia?- lo dice en un tono algo odioso.

Marcy: ooooh disculpa si te moleste señorita perfec.. marceline es interrumpida por DP

DP: eso es lo que crees de mi o solo lo dices para molestarme?- lo dijo algo triste.

Marceline con cara confusión ya que la princesa jamás le había respondido así solo discutían y discutían marceline no se esperaba una respuesta así :

Marceline: bonnibel yoo.. Otra vez es interrumpida

DP: Que acaso no te cansas de molestarme a veces no te cansas de andar peleando con migo? Ya yo me canse ¡MARCELINE ABABEER! – lo dijo enojada y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Marceline no podía creer lo que veía era la señorita perfección llorando algo que era inusual en una princesa (bueno eso era lo que pensaba marceline). Bonnibel con una mira de enojo y desprecio huye dejando a la vampiresa algo culpable y triste.

Bonnibel regresa a su castillo y se echa a llorar en su cama preguntándose por que todo tiene que se así con ella porque siempre piensa en ella, la dulce chica quitándose las lagrimas de la cara no podía dejar de pensar en la vampiresa por más que pelearan y discutieran no podía cambiar lo que sentía por esa rockera vampiresa. Aun que un romance de ese tipo no era aceptado ya que sería RARO'' a ellas no le parecía en nada raro pero a la gente de la tierra de ooo (uuu) Si era algo extraño.

La chica dulce mira hacia la ventana ve a la vampiresa observándola :

DP: que haces aquí fuera no te quiero ver mas marceline solo me causas dolor y sufrimiento- su tono se tornaba nervioso y triste.

Marcy: Vine a arreglar las cosas.- Marceline se acerca a bonnibel y pone su mano fría en su rostro mientras se acercaba lentamente dándole un tierno beso en los labios pero es interrumpido cuando mentita abre la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2:Jamas

Capitulo 2

Princesa?- dijo mentita con cara de asombro.

Mentita puedo explicarlo! – dijo PB con un tono nervioso.

Explicar que esta besando a una almohada?- dijo mentita en tono sarcástico.-bueno solo pasaba por aquí a decirle que finn el humano la solicita- Dijo la menta mientras cerraba la puerta – aahh, y Princesa si necesitaba un pretendiente solo tenía que decirlo.

PB estaba muy nerviosa por esa escena que hubiese pasado si la hubiese encontrado así con la vampira? Pero ella se preguntaba Y marceline? Pero lo que no sabía es que estaba ya en su cueva rápidamente al escuchar la puerta uso su súper velocidad y puso una almohada en la cara de Bonnibel y escapo por el balcón de la habitación de aquella princesa.

En la sala de espera del palacio esta Finn el humano:

Princesa aquí está la piedra mágica que usted pidió- dijo el chico en un tono orgulloso.- y para qué es princesa?.

Bueno.. Pues es para- Fue interrumpida por el humano.

Zombis de nuevo princesa?- Dijo en el humano algo molesto.- Sabes lo que paso la ultima vez y yo Salí perdiendo me mordieron enterito princesa.

Okey está bien no haré nada, pero es que extraño a algunos Caramelos amigos del dulce reino- dijo Bonnie con delicadeza.

Pues eso me deja más tranquilo- dijo el chico mientras se retiraba.

Ya era algo tarde PB ya estaba en su cama aunque no podía dormir gracias a ese lindo beso que había dado la vampiresa en los labios. De repente aparece una silueta en el balcón de la princesa:

-Hola.- dijo la muerta.

M-Marceline que haces aquí te dije que no te quería ver.- dijo PB tapándose entre las sabanas.

-Vamos PB Sabes que sentiste lo mismo que yo.- dijo la vampira con un tono algo creido.

-Solo vete.-Dijo PB con un tono serio.

-Bonnie no te hagas la dura yo se que tu sentiste algo igual que yo!.- aclaro la vampira!

Todo se quedo en silencio porque PB escucho ¿Bonnie? Desde cuando me llama asi? Espera porque me siento asi? No me puede atraer una chica no? Se preguntaba la dulce chica de bajo de sus sabanas.

Hasta que siente las sabanas que caen al suelo.

-¡MARCELINE JODER!- Dijo la princesa en un tono furioso.- que acaso no tienes una casa o una vida?

-Técnicamente estoy muerta.- rio la vampira.

-No estoy para juegos.- Dijo Pb Frunciendo el ceño.- Y Dame mi sabana.

-No quiero.- Rio la vampiresa.

-Que me la entregues de una vez Joder.

- NO, y las princesas no eran educadas?

-Dame.- Dijo PB Jalando la sabana hacia ella.

En ese momento PB Jalo y marceline Cayo ya que tenía la sabana en sus brazos, Marceline cayó Encima de la dulce chica.

-Hola.- sonrió la vampira con cara de pervertida.

-H-Hola?.- Dijo PB nerviosa.

Marceline se había quedado encantada de lo que veía nadie la había hecho sentir de ese modo es como... Como, si estuviese enamorada.

-M-Marceline.- Dijo PB.

-Si b-bonnie?- dijo marceline sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡QUITA TU MANO DE MIS SENOS!.- dijo PB apartándola de ella.- PERVERT… es interrumpida por marceline ya que le dio un beso.

Marceline se volvió a subir encima de Bonnie aun besándola, PB intentaba quitársela de encima pero La vampira sujetaba sus brazos. PB se retenía pero marceline seguía y avanzaba al de PB cuello mientras desabotonaba su camisa. PB no podía parar de gemir, para marceline eso era música para sus oídos, pero desde eso entonces PB logra quitarse a la muerta de encima, Marceline intenta besarla otra vez pero esta le responde con una cachetada.

-Que te pasa?.- Pregunto PB muy enojada.

-Me gustas.

- Solo es otro de tus juegos, pues no soy un juguete sexual.

-B-bonnie yo solo.. PB: Bonnie nada lárgate de aquí marceline.

-Como quieras ya estarás tras mis pies.- Dijo la vampira saliendo por el balcón.

-¡JAMAS! Dijo PB.


	3. Chapter 3: salvaje apuesta

Capitulo 3

Eran las 3:00 am de la madrugada marceline estaba flotando en un bosque Cuando de repente

Se escucha un sonido entre los arbustos, Marceline inmediatamente Saca su bajo Hacha.

-Quien mierda esta ay?.- Grito marceline

-Crees que me lastimaras con ese bajito?

- aahh, eres tu.- dijo marceline desinteresada.

Era Wendy una de los fantasmas de sus amigos.

-Como te con la aburrida de bubblegum ya la conquistaste?

- Si ya se perdí la apuesta pero no puedes recordármelo, bonnibel es algo difícil.- suspiro la vampira.

- Me parece algo extraño ya que las princesas no pueden resistirse a tus encantos.- rio la fantasma.

-Tienes razón, pero Bonnie es diferente sabes?

- ya me di de cuenta, espero que te diviertas aun que no creo que te diviertas con ella.- Rio la fantasma y desapareció.

Estúpido chili picante en que estaba pensando?.- se preguntaba la vampiresa.

Ya había amanecido Pero apenas bonnibel podía estar de pie, Tenía mucho sueño gracias al escándalo de ayer en la noche.

Dumm und sinnlich marceline.- Dijo en alemán la chica rosa.

Princesa!.- dijo la menta

Qué pasa? – Dijo PB aturdida.

-Nada solo la quería saludar y decirle que los preparativos de la fiesta de verano están en proceso y algunas princesas acordaron que fuera el jueves.- dijo la menta con delicadeza

-Si! Qué bien inviten a Todas las princesas y reinas y amigos de ooo que conozco!

-Como ordene Princesa.

-Sera genial, pero La sonrisa de PB disminuyo… Invitare a marceline? Esa loca y sensual vampira?

Esperen por que Dije sensual.- dijo sonrojada PB. No tengo por qué ponerme roja? Aaashh estúpida marceline sal de mi mente. Algunos de los sirvientes solo escuchaban a la princesa.

Balbuceando en alemán. Que tendrá la princesa? A pasado todo el día hablando alemán, No lo sé, será que no es su día, así se murmuraba en todo el dulce reino aun que era muy raro que hablaran de su princesa como estas cosas.

Afff, creo que veré a la princesa grumosa.- suspiro PB.

-Ay Ricky No te pases con migo, Se que quieres estos Grumos pero no podrás tenerlos.- decía creída la princesa a aquella serpiente.

-Hola Amiga.- Dijo PB.

-ARMIGAAAAAAAAA!.- Dijo PG con emoción. Que emoción verte a que has venido?

- bueno te considero una buena amiga así que necesito un consejo.- Hablo con claridad PB.

-Cuéntame ahora que pasa? .- dijo atenta la princesa.

-Pues… es que… Que pasa cuando no dejas de pensar en una persona pero esa persona es de tu mismo sexo?.- dijo PB algo penosa.

- Que pregunta más obvia, estas enamorada.- dijo con gracia PG.

- Espera Que pregunta es esa? QUIEN TE GUSTA? Y es mujer.- Dijo PG con asombro!.

-NOO! No me gusta nadie solo fue una simple pregunta.- dijo avergonzada PB

-AAY amiga yo te conozco estas enamorada!.- dijo PG emocionada.

-Buenoo, Buenoo También quería hablarte sobre el baile del viernes.

- Si mentita, Me dio la invitación será genial!, espero que no invitaste a Brad es un estúpido.-Pg

-No te preocupes, No lo invite.- Rio PB.

Mientras tanto nuestra vampira estaba en su cueva ensayando con su bajo, Ya eran las 7:25 Y estaba lloviendo.

MMM… un bocadillo no está mal… .- dijo con marceline con un tono algo diabólico.

Marceline se encontraba en el bosque, La lluvia era intensa, se escuchaban los relámpagos Muy fuertes. Pero para la chica vampira eso no era gran cosa. Marceline estaba acostumbrada a la lluvia y le encantaba empaparse en ella y eso la ayudaba a pensar un poco.

Marceline estaba sentada en el medio del bosque, cuando escucha:

-Vaya por qué tan sola?. Si era PS Princesa Salvaje.

-Hola.- dijo marceline con un tono malicioso.

-Que hace aquí reina tan linda como tu aquí en medio del bosque?.- Dijo PS

- Pensando.-Dijo marceline en tono desinteresado.

-Vaya eso es nuevo.- Dijo Ps sentándose alado de ella.

- Sabes no Siempre lo e echo.

-Me sorprende.

La princesa salvaje intenta acercarse a marceline para besarla y logra su objetivo, Siguen besándose descontroladamente pero es Cuando Marceline recuerda a Bonnie y se aparta.

-Qué pasa?.- Dijo algo molesta Ps.

-Nada solo necesito descansar.-dijo la vampiresa en un tono quebrado.

-Si quieres te acompaño.- dijo PS caminando sus dedos en su brazos.

-No, no Yo me iré Esta bien adiooos.- Dijo la vampira huyendo

-AAArrg.- rugio Ps.

* * *

Cuando pueda subiré de 2 en 2 capítulos.


	4. Chapter 4:eso no debió pasar

**Capitulo 4:** eso no debió pasar.

-Mierda menos mal que escape.- dijo la vampira recuperando el aliento de esa corrida.- ¿Pero qué me pasa? Esto no me pasaba y además no me gusta Bonnie, o Si? Mierda aashh.- gritaba la vampira en el bosque.

-Con que eso es lo que pasa.- Dijo la princesa Salvaje escabullida en los arboles en su mente.- Pues ninguna tonta como Bonnie me quitara lo que tengo con marceline.

Ya era Jueves el día del baile de verano Todos estaban muy bien vestidos y ropa formal se veía diversión de parte de los invitados. Bonnibel estaba con la princesa grumosa y desayuno.

VAYAA! Te esmeraste en este baile PB.- Dijo Grumosa que no dejaba de moverse al ritmo de la música.

Si, Bonnibel Esta genial este baile.- Dijo contenta Desayuno.- Bonnibel? BONNIBEL?...

AAhh Si Chicas.- dijo distraída PB

Te noto distraída que pasa?- Dijo desayuno.

Nada solo es que es vinieron muchas personas.- Rio PB.- Mierda por qué no dejo de pensar en esa estúpida de marceline (_dijo en su mente_).

La fiesta se veía encantadora todos bailando PB no había visto a marceline así que eso la dejaba más tranquila Pero marceline si estaba ahí con finn y jake, finn bailaba con su novia y jake también marceline estaba hablando con la princesa salvaje.

-Ya sé por no me respondiste en el bosque.- dijo la salvaje susurrando en el oído de marceline.

-_Ahh si por qué?_

- _Que tiene bonnibel?_

-_Nada porque la nombras…_

-_Marceline a mi no me engañas se que las estas seduciendo.._

Bonnibel vio a marceline y como la princesa salvaje le susurraba de pronto la Princesa salvaje se llevo fuera del castillo a marceline Sabiendo de que bonnibel la veía.

_Esta perra_.- dijo PB en su mente tratando no fruncir el ceño.

Bonnie cálmate.- dijo desayuno tomándole la mano.

-aahh

-Si es que estas molesta aun que no sé porque pero sé que me lo dirás.

-YOO Molestaa? NOOO.-dijo bonnibel con vos onda.

-Se que algo te molesta linda te conozco.

- No, no importa Vamos por unos ponches.

La fiesta era un infierno el calor la música eso Si era una fiesta UNA FIESTA! De las grandes

Comenzó como un baile pero todos Bebieron ponche y Salvaje había introducido algo De whiski en el ponche. Eran las 4:00 todos se habían ido menos desayuno. PB y Desayuno estaban borrachas

-Vamus a mi habitalion.- dijo PB Borracha apenas se mantenía en pie.

-De acueldo

En esas horas pasaron cosas…. Cosas… COSAS… Hasta que eran las 12:00 pm

HMmmm aahh.-bostesa PB.- Porque estoy desnuda? D-desayuno

-BONNIBEL? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

-Pero que mierda paso.- dijo PB aterrada.

-N-no lo sé, que miércoles tenía el ponche?.- dijo Dijo desayuno.

-Mira qué hora es Glod vístete

-Sí, que esto quede entre nosotras.- Dijo desayuno con voz seria.

-Te lo prometo y además a nadie le gustara estos escándalos en el reino VAMOS vístete…- dijo PB con apuración.

Mientras tanto en el reino salvaje, Salía nuestra vampiresa.

Adiós.-dijo marceline despidiéndose de un beso.

Adios te veo luego.- dijo PS mordiéndose los labios.

Marceline llego a su cueva y algo cansada lo primero que hiso fue echarse en su cama.

-Aasff estúpida apuesta no puede dormir nada anoche gracias a estar pensando en Bonnie.

-Bueno dormiré un rato y después la iré a ver Molestarla no le hace mal a nadie.

Mientras tanto en el dulce reino PB no podía comer pensando en lo que paso esa noche.

-Maldición, Si se enteran de esto que pensaran de mi?.- dijo PB mirando el plato de sopa.

-Sí, se enteran de que?.- dijo marceline boca arriba.

-acaso eso te incumbe?

- estas muy dulce hoy te hace falta un poco de sal.- rio marceline.

- hay vete.- camino bonnibel a su habitación y contemplaba en su balcón.

-Pareces aturdida que tal un masaje?.- rio marceline.

- ya deja de molestar marceline.- dijo PB.

-Si tú me quieres ami tanto como yo a ti?.- Dijo marceline creida.

- Si? Y que te hace pensar eso?.- Dijo PB.

-Vamos yo se que sientes lo mismo.- Dijo marceline acercándose a Bonnie.

Ya era ese momento preciso, Ya era como para que la besara estaban tan cerca pero tan cerca cuando:

Peeroo como ya veo que te haces la dura no puedo competir con eso.- dijo marceline dándose la vuelta.

**MARCELINE ADABEER** VEN AQUÍ!.- Dijo PB Agarrandole el pelo a marceline.

Que pasa?.- Rio marceline

Y entonces PB beso a marceline….

* * *

**Aqui el 4 De vez en cuando les dejare con el suspenso esho.**


	5. Chapter 5:interrumpidas

Capitulo 5:

Las dos se quedaron calladas sin decir ni una palabra hasta que marceline rompió el silencio

-JAJAJAJA yo sabía que sentías lo mismo que yo!.- Rio la vampira.- Pues no te preocupes yo hare que esto funcione.- dijo la vampira abrazando a la chica rosa.

-E-eso solo fue un impulso no tiene nada que ver.- Balbuceo PB.

-Por que será que no te creo?.- Dijo marceline sin dejar de ver a PB.

-Solo lárgate Eso no debió pasar.- Dijo PB en un tono serio.

-Como quieras, igual se como ya dije 2 veces Ya caerás ante mis pies.-Dijo creída la vampira mientras volaba hacia Su cueva.

- Como ya dije 2 veces JAMAS! .- dijo PB enojada.

-Que cosa con marceline es una molestia.- dijo PB recostándose en la cama.

Ya había amanecido Todo esta estaba normal típico del dulce reino había una fiesta de te entre princesa estaban todas las princesas TODAS las princesas, Estaban tomando el Té.

-Que buena, reunión me gusta que estemos juntas amigas.- Dijo grumosa.

-Si, Bonnibel tan dulce como siempre.- menciono Desayuno.

Bonnibel notaba que desayuno no la había dejado de mirar en todo el té, pero PB la ignoraba

-Por qué mierda no deja de mirarme? Ya me está asustando un poco.-Dijo PB en su mente.

-Brindemos Por PB.- Dijo desayuno.

-SIIIII.- gritaron todas las princesas.

PB esta algo extrañada por la conducta de desayuno, SI ella era su amiga la que estaba sentada en esa mesa o otra persona y por qué no dejaba de mirarla ya era algo incomodo para PB.

-PB la fiesta que hiciste de verano estuvo GENIAL y mira que lo deletree bien.- Dijo Grumosa alzando la taza de tee.

- Me parece extraño que le hallas echado alcohol al ponche.-Dijo Salvaje Sin dejar de ver la taza de tee.

-Qué? Tenía alcohol?.- Dijo PB algo sorprendida.

-Vamos PB tú no eres una santa tu lo pusiste ay.-Dijo Salvaje lanzándoselo en la cara.

-Jamás arriesgaría a mi gente de esa manera y lo sabes.- dijo PB en tono serio.

-Sí, claro.-rio Salvaje.

-Ya dejen de pelear.- dijo Desayuno.- Averiguaremos quien fue la que echo la bebida alcohólica en el ponche.

-Es obvio que Fue PB la que echo esa bebida, y además esa fue su fiesta.-dijo Salvaje en un tono algo enojado.

-Si donde te la pasaste coqueteándole a marceline no?.- Menciono PB.

-OOOOOOOOOOOH eso debió doler.-Dijo Grumosa.

-Algún problema, Chicle?.- dijo Salvaje

- No, para nada, pero no sabía que tenías esos gustos tan repentinos.- Dijo PB

- Yo creo que te duele que este saliendo con marceline.- Dijo PS algo creída.

-S-saliendo?.- dijo PB extrañada.

-Si como lo escuchaste, Y Chicas Si me gusta MARCELINE ADABEER.- Dijo PS Orgullosa.

Todas las princesas quedaron asombradas de tales palabras, pero igual aplaudieron por que respetan los gustos de las demás princesas. PB sostenía una mirada de amargura al escuchar dichas palabras y Desayuno se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Al terminar la fiesta de tee, desayuno llamo a grumosa.

-Que pasa chica?.-dijo grumosa en tono alegre.

-een tu eres la mejor amiga de PB Cierto o me equivoco?.

-Obvio, nos contamos de todo.

-enn mira ella te ha hablado sobre marceline?

- noo que pregunta tan rara pues no?

- y sabes quién le gusta?

-No, pero no escuchaste esto de mi a PB le gusta una chica.

-ooh, bueno que buena información pues no se la dire a nadie.-dijo desayuno mientras colgaba.

Así que es marceline no? Pues eso cambiara mi dulce chica.

Marceline fue a visitar a Salvaje, La estaba esperando en su alcoba como siempre acostumbraba

-Hola.- dijo marceline

-Hola novia oficial.-Dijo Salvaje abrazando a marceline.

-Que eso es nuevo.- menciono marceline extrañada.

-aa si les dije a todas las princesas que teníamos una relación.-Dijo Ps orgullosa

-Queee, digo Genial que lo sepan.- Dijo marceline nerviosa.- mira la hora que es deja prendida la cocina adiós.

-aquí vamos otra vez.- dijo Ps con su mano en la frente.

-Mierda a hora bonnie no me hablara mas y perdere la apuesta o peor a ella.- dijo la vampira mientras volaba en dirección al dulce reino.

Bonnie estaba acostada viendo el techo sin poder dormir al escuchar las palabras fanfarroneas de Salvaje.

-marceline dumm, weil ich dies tun?.-Dijo PB poniendose las Manos en la cara.

-No te entendí pero escuche mi nombre.- dijo marceline asomada en el balcón.

-aahhs déjame en paz marceline.- dijo Pb.

-eso algo que no, puedo hacer desgraciadamente.- dijo marceline acercándose a Pb

- Porque, no le das las buenas noches a Salvaje?.- dijo enojada Pb

-aahh ya sé lo que pasa aquí CELOUSS?.- dijo marceline en tono sarcástico.

PB se levanta y agarra a marceline el brazo y la lleva al balcón.

-Vamos vete.-dijo Bonnie

-No.

-Vamos.

-no!

-Que es lo que quieres?.- dijo Bonnie

- a ti

-Pero si ya tienes a Salvaje.-dijo PB mirando hacia el suelo.

Marceline acerco a Pb de hacia ella donde sus labios pudiesen rosarse.

-Yo puedo terminarle cuando quiera.-dijo marceline sin dejar de verle los labios.- yo te quiero bonnibel, yo te quiero Bonnie.

-Demuestramelo.-Dijo PB y automáticamente se besaron tiernamente las dos dejando que el reflejo de la luna las iluminara.

Marceline llevo a PB hacia la cama, sin dejar de besarla la noche era de las dos hasta que la puerta se abre…


	6. Chapter 6: Una oportunidad

Capitulo 6

Las dos se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta unos minutos Habría sido el viento o alguien había hecho una broma aunque lo de la broma no era algo común a veces solo pasaba por pan de canela que buscaba el baño o la cocina pero no pasaba normalmente. De repente la puerta se abre completa con fuerte golpe.

-MARCELINE.- Grito Salvaje

-S-SALVAJE.-dijo marceline nerviosa

-Por eso siempre te ibas del castillo o me equivoco.-dijo Salvaje con brazos cruzados.- Y te recuerdo PB que marceline sale con migo!.- miro a PB con una mirada maliciosa.

-al menos lo hacía.-dijo marceline.

-No te entiendo.-dijo confundida PS.

-Que terminamos o te lo dejo más claro?.- Dijo marceline.

-Si solo me terminas por que estas con esta perra…Salvaje Fue interrumpida por PB.

-Más respeto PS y te puedes ir por donde llegaste y tu también marceline, yo no soy una perra por que jamás me metí con ella si tu no le pones control eso no es asunto mio.-Dijo PB

-Si no te has metido con ella y mira como las encontré.-Dijo PS enojada.

-En fin fuera de mi castillo.-Dijo PB

-Si fueraaa!.-dijo marceline mientras PS salía.

-Y tu también marceline.-dijo PB mirándola seria.

-Bonnie yoo.. yo.

-Bonniee nada no sé cómo me pude dejar llevar.-dijo PB con la mano en la frente.

-Por que sientes lo mismo que yo.- dijo marceline agarrando las suaves manos de la chica rosa.-solo quiero hacerte feliz.

-Como estabas engañando a Ps con migo, bueno casi, Sabes cómo puedes hacerme feliz, largándote de aquí de una vez.-Dijo PB quitando sus manos.

-Si eso te hace feliz.-dijo Marceline saliendo por el balcón.

-Fluch, weil alles, was mit ihm ist kompliziert.- dijo la chica dulce en aleman.

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido la princesa estaba en el jardín del palacio regando las plantas y llegaron los héroes de ooo. FINN EL HUMANO Y JAKE EL PERRO HAN LLEGADO.- dijo un guardia de platano.

-HOLAA! Princesa.-dijo finn muy contento.

-Hola prinnceeess.-dijo Jake comiendo helado.

-Hola chicos, que buscan?.-Dijo PB

-queríamos ver si todo está bien.-Dijo fin

- si todo esta pacifico, de hecho todo a estado pacifico después de lo que paso con el lich.-dijo pensativa la princesa.

-ooh si ni me lo recuerdes.- dijo jake.

-Ohhh también se me paso que la princesa desayuno te mando esta carta.-dijo jake con el helado en la boca.

-Una carta? Porque no vino ella?

-No lo sé, solo me dijo que era importante.-Dijo finn

-Okey chicos gracias.-dijo PB

-No hay de que princesa.- dijeron los héroes retirándose.

-Una carta esto es inusual que querrá?.-dijo Bonnie en su mente.

Mientras tanto marceline estaba en el castillo de PS discutiendo con ella:

-Sabia que eras perra, pero no para que me hicieras esto me dejaste como una estúpida.-dijo PS con vos quebrada.-Por que lo hiciste, Porque?.

-QUIERES SABER PORQUE?, PORQUE HICE UNA APUESTA!.-Dijo la vampiresa perdiendo el control.

-U-una apuesta?.-dijo PS confundida.

-Si una apuesta, que si me chupaba todo el chilli picante rojo me ganaba un bajo hecho de huesos.-dijo marceline a vergonzada

-Y si perdías

-Tenía que conquistar a una princesa y escogieron a Bonnie o si no tenia que mi puesto de reina de los vampiros a un vampiro amigo de ellos.

-Y no querías perder tu puesto?

-Noo me costó mucho luchar con el rey antiguo fue algo agotador.

- En fin, Me lastimaste. Dijo PS triste.

-L-lo siento.-dijo marceline saliendo del balcón.

-A mí nadie me lastima y ni mucho menos me engaña marceline te juro que esta me la pagas.-dijo PS en su mente.-que pasaría si le digo a tu Bonnie lo que hiciste?

PB se sentía usada, sucia gracias a la jugadita de marceline pero para matar el tiempo, se puso a leer la carta de desayuno, le sorprendió lo que decía Era..TAN…TAN.. RARO?

Querida Bonnibel te acuerdas del dia de la fiesta?

Pues no puedo dejar de pensarte

Si yo también estoy sorprendida, me imagino

Como estará tu cara al leer esta carta pues no la

Tomes como una carta de amor, si no como una confecion.

Atte: Desayuno.

La cara de PB no era normal era más roja de lo normal recordando la vergüenza de ese día, Como es posible se enamoro de mi, con razón me miraba tanto en esa fiesta, lo que me falta a ahora perdí a una amiga. Se repetía PB en su mente Para ella era algo nuevo apenas sabía que le gustaba la vampiresa y ahora PD esta atrás de ella.

-Creo que voy a tener que hablar seriamente con desayuno.-Dijo PB con cara de suspenso.

Mientras tanto en la cueva de marceline La vampiresa estaba tocando su bajo, como lo hacía constantemente o cuando podía, la vampiresa se sentía culpable pero no podía perder su puesto de reina era algo atroz.

-Marceline, veo que no te va bien.-dijo Wendy

-Si todo está muy complicado.-Dijo marceline

-todavía ay una opción, dar tu trono.-Dijo la fantasma.

-JAMAS!.-Dijo marceline.

-Como quieras, me encanta ver como sufres JAJAJA.-dijo la fantasma desapareciendo.

-Ahhs aun me lo sigo Preguntando? En que mierda estaba pensando.-dijo marceline.

Bonnibel se encontraba bebiendo el té, con desayuno a PB le parecía algo incomodo ver a desayuno después de ver esa carta declarándose.

-Mas te, Bonnie?.-Dijo desayuno sin dejar de mirarla.

-Enhh de hecho quería hablar contigo de esa carta.-Dijo PB

-Qué pasa?.-

-es que no siento lo mismo, te quiero pero como amiga.-dijo PB levantándose.

-Solo tienes que darme una oportunidad, mira yo soy salada y tu dulce y nos gusta casi las mismas cosas, tenemos mucho en común.-dijo PD sujetando sus manos.

-Pero somos…Fue interumpida por PD al darle un beso.

-Solo piénsalo.-dijo PD retirándose.


	7. Chapter 7 : dolores de cabeza y un Si!

Capitulo 7

Era un viernes normal Pero no para Bonnibel ya que esta estaba muy indecisa tan solo recordar aquella escena con desayuno le daba dolor de cabeza y la escena de marceline y Ps le daba angustia, Para ella era como una fuerte tormenta y de las de arena.

- Cuando se ha vuelto tan complicada mi vida amorosa?.-susurro PB

-Princesa!.-dijo la menta.

-AHHH, Si qué pasa?.-dijo PB asustada.

-Nada solo quería decirle que la Princesa desayuno está en la sala de espera.-Dijo la menta

-Mentita es la última vez que llegas así, Me aturdes.-dijo la princesa mientras se dirigía a la sala de espera.

-Sí, perra cuando no me diste ese robot Replica, Tuya.-Dijo la menta mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Ya había pasado 4 días desde lo ocurrido (_la oportunidad_) así que desayuno quería saber la decisión de bonnibel.

-Hola, desayuno.-dijo PB.-_Creo que la mejor forma de olvidar algo es empezar algo nuevo_.-dijo PB en su mente.

-Hola, Bonnie.-dijo desayuno.- Y ya pensaste lo del otro dia?

-De hecho, si.-

-Cuál es tu decisión?

-Bueno, Si Si quiero salir, contigo.-dijo PB sonrojada.

-Es suficiente para mí.-dijo PD mientras se a cercaba a Bonnie estaba tan pero tan cerca cuando..

-Bonnibel vengo a hablar contigo.-dijo salvaje.

-Bueno, bonnibel adiós hablamos después…-dijo desayuno mientras salía de la habitación

-Que quieres? Salvaje.-dijo PB molesta.

-Te venía a decir algo de marceline pero no sabía que tenías compañía.-Rio PS

-Si es de marceline ni me la recuerdes.-Dijo PB

-Bueno es muy jugosa esta información.-Rio PS.

-Échala pues.-Dijo PB sentándose.

-Pues que veías que marceline, te perseguía y eso no? Es porque tú eres su víctima, aposto algo tonto y perdió y al perder tenía que dar su puesto de reina de vampi-infiel o conquistar a alguien y escogió conquistarte eso es todo.-dijo PS retirándose.

PB ya se lo veía venir que se esperaba de una rockera.

-Nie hasse eine Person dachte, es war nur Rivalität zwischen uns, aber jetzt war es klar, dass adabeer marceline Sie hassen, ich hasse dich.-dijo la joven en alemán con una lagrima que pasaba por su mejilla.-traduccion (_Jamás pensé odiar a una persona solo hubo rivalidades entre nosotras, pero ahora me quedo claro que te odio marceline adabeer te odio_).

A Marceline le llego una carta de Salvaje que decía:

_Lastimas por PB la pobre debe estar lamentándose_

_Nadie juega ni me lastima por simple apuesta_

_Si esperabas que te saliera completa la jugada,_

_Porque no ves a PB en su cama despachada_

_Como sabes que se eso la conozco por completo._

_Atte: Tu ex._

-Que habrá hecho PS, maldita sea.-dijo marceline mientras se ponía su chaqueta para ir al balcón de PB.-Estupidas cartas con rimas.

Marceline había llegado, y estaba algo mojada ya que estaba lloviendo Bonnibel estaba durmiendo –E-está durmiendo.-dijo marceline

-Que haces aquí, marceline?

-Solo vine a verte.

-Claro por qué no apuestas sobre cuántas veces puedes verme?.-dijo Con voz quebrada.

-Bonnie mira es que si lo admito aposte pero fue una tontería, y ellos querían que te conquistara a ti si fuera por mí no te molestaría Jamás.-a claro la vampiresa.

-Y si ganabas? Que hacías?

-Yo antes de la apuesta, sentía algo por… ti.-dijo marceline.-Cuando te cante esa canción era porque me sentía mal por no poder estar contigo.

-Pero igual seguías molestándome

-Si lo hacía pero era solo para verte.-dijo marceline

Marceline vio en el escritorio de Bonnie una carta con un gran olor a perfume le llamo mucho la atención.

-Quien T-te dio esa carta?.- Dijo marceline

-Acaso eso te importa?

Marceline leyó la carta y no le gustaba lo que leía? Que había pasado el día de la fiesta? Porque desayuno le manta una carta?

-Por que te manda una carta de amor?.-dijo la vampiresa en un tono celoso.-Y que paso el día de la fiesta?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-dijo PB en tono nigga.

-Con que desayuno? Aahh

-Sí, algún problema.-dijo PB

-No ninguno, yo quiero ver cuando me extrañes.-Dijo marceline creida.-Porque yo sé, Que tú me quieres a mi tanto como yo a ti.

-Eso fue un dejavud.-dijo PB

-En fin Ya me largo ya me di cuenta que tienes nueva amiga.- dijo marceline saliendo por el balcón

-al fin no la tengo que sacarla a la fuerza.- Dijo PB acostándose en su cama.

Ya eran las 3 de la madrugada y la lluvia era intensa La vampiresa decidió ir a darle una visita a Desayuno, marceline como en todos los castillos de princesas había un balcón.

-Hola princesita.-dijo marceline.

-AHHH marceline, largo de aquí o llamare a los guardia.-dijo desayuno asustada

- Con este teléfono?-dijo la vampiresa mientras rompió el tlf de desayuno.

-M-mi teléfono, que es lo que Quieres!.-dijo desayuno.

-Que paso el día de la fiesta?

-alguien puso alcohol en el ponche?

-No es eso lo que quiero saber.-dijo la muerta

-Que Bonnie y yo nos emborrachamos?

- y que mas paso?

-l-llegamos al nivel 15?.-dijo desayuno avergonzada.

Marceline empuja contra la pared a desayuno casi ahorcándola

-No te quiero ver te cerca de Bonnie.-dijo marceline en un tono amenazante

-Pu-ues es m-uy tarde.-rio desayuno

-Por que lo dices?

-Porque ahora sale con migo.

Marceline la vuelve a empujar pero más fuerte

-ahora vienes con el cuento de que te gusta PB siempre a la has tratado mal y ella siempre lloraba siempre tenía que consolarla.-Dijo desayuno

-Eso no te incumbe.-dijo la vampiresa

-En fin, PB ya no te quiere ver más.-Dijo desayuno

-Eso ya lo veremos.-dijo la vampiresa saliendo por el balcón

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo el fanfic eso me inspira.**

**Este capitulo lo iba a subir como a las 3:00 pm pero me lastime la mano y ahora me tarde un montón**

**así**** que esta aquí el capi a las 09:00 PM **


	8. Chapter 8 : QUÉMENLA Y TÍRENLA AL RIÓ!

Capitulo 8

Un gran disturbio se mantenía en el dulce reino, toda la gente dulce andaba como loca gritando, robando y peleando, todos gritaban lo mismo:

-ARRANQUENLE LA CABEZA, JODERLA, MATENLA ANTES DE QUE DEJE CRIAS!

Eso eran los gritos en el dulce reino, Pero todo tiene una explicación.

Todo comenzó por las constantes peleas entre desayuno y marceline:

-Ella se quedara conmigo no te cansas de lastimarla?.- gritaba desayuno

-Calla, pan podrido Abre cancha?.- dijo marceline en un tono grosero.

Era como una competencia entre las 2 por el amor de Bonnie cada una daba más impresión en la dulce chica, ya la PB tenía una relación oficial con desayuno y llevaban un mes de estar juntas, pero eso era un infierno para la vampiresa ella no podía aguantar los celos, no sabía si ahorcar a desayuno o estrangularla.

Pero marceline no se quedaba atrás ella también hacia que PB tuviera una gran sonrisa en su dulce rostro, Y como no de esperarse PB estaba confundida o marceline o desayuno?

-Estoy muy confundida.-dijo Pb

-Pero debes elegir a una.-dijo Grumosa.-Pero no te preocupes siempre me pasa constantemente quien podría resistirse a estos grumos?

-JAJAJAJA, ay grumoso siempre me haces reir.-dijo PB

-Para eso son las amigas, y no te burles que sabes que es verdad!.-dijo Grumosa.-bueno amiga tengo que ver ricki, te veo luego suerte con tu decisión.

-Adios.-dijo PB

PB estaba en su laboratorio, de pronto entra marceline por la ventana:

-Hola, Bonnie.-dijo la vampiresa con una fresa en su boca.

-Marceline, sabes que no puedes entrar cuando estoy en mi laboratorio.-dijo PB mesclando unos tubos de ensayo.

-Vamos, solo quería venir a verte.-Dijo marceline

-Genial, ya me viste ya te puedes ir.-dijo PB.

-Jajaja no me ire de aquí tan fácil.-rio marceline

De pronto se abre la puerta: -Linda perdona por interrumpirte en estas horas pero quería verte ya que..Desayuno y marceline se quedan mirando Con una mirada amenazadora.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te quiero ver cerca de PB?.-dijo desayuno casi empujando a marceline.

-Quería verla o acaso no puedo quien me lo impedirá?.-rio marceline

-YO, estúpida de paso de muerta no tienes cerebro.-Dijo desayuno

-Habla la que tiene un tocino de peinado.- rio marceline

-Pues lárgate.-dijo desayuno tomándole el brazo a PB

-Nadie me dice que me largué y le toma el brazo a Bonnie.-dijo enojada la muerta y sujetándole el brazo a Bonnie

-Aaah me lastiman.-dijo PB

-Ella se quedara conmigo acaso no te cansas de lastimarla.-Grito desayuno.

-Calla, Pan podrido Abre Cancha?.-dijo marceline en un tono grosero.

Las dos siguen jalando a bonnibel como si fuera una cuerda y PB sigue gritando por que le duele pero la rivalidad que tiene marceline y desayuno era tan grande que ni escuchaban a La dulce chica por la que están peleando, Bonnie intenta soltarse y logra pero marceline esta tan enojada que la empuja para llegar a desayuno y PB se golpea la cabeza contra la pared dejándola inconsciente.

-Mira lo que hiciste.-dijo desayuno casi llorando.

-POR dios Bonnie que e ee echo.-dijo marceline nerviosa.

-Dulce prin..Dijo la menta pero se detuvo al verla tirada en el suelo.- QUE LE PASO A LA DULCE PRINCESA?

-MARCELINE, la empujo.-dijo desayuno culpando a la chica.

-Esto es tú culpa por hacerme enojar.-Dijo marceline

-M-miren está sangrando.-dijo la menta.-llamare a la ambulancia corrió la menta.

-Mira lo que haces primero juegas con ella y luego la casi la matas, eres una maldita perra.-Dijo desayuno cacheteando a marceline.

-Esto no hubiese pasado si tú No te hubieras metido en esto.-Dijo marceline

-Marceline porque te engañas esto FUE TU CULPA.-dijo desayuno.

Llegaron las ambulancias y se llevaron a PB y desayuno La acompaño a emergencias Pero… Marceline ella solo se quedo paralizada antes las palabras de desayuno, acaso ella tenía razón o no soy suficientemente madura para aceptar que esto fue mi culpa? Eso rondaba en la mente marceline esas palabras que solo quería eliminar, ESTO FUE TU CULPA!

-Esto, si fue mi culpa.-dijo marceline

Marceline salió por la entrada principal como era de noche podía irse sin problema pero al Salir todo está en caos

-Pero que carajos?.-se pregunto la vampiresa

-AY ESTA, ARRANQUENLE LA CABEZA, JODERLA, MATENLA ANTES DE QUE DEJE CRIAS, QUEMENLA Y TIRENLA AL RIO!.-Gritaban todos enojados

-MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A PB QUE MOUSTRO, BUUUUUUUUUUUU!.

-TIRENLE BOTELLAS!

-CALMENSE TODO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!.-A aclaraba la menta.

-AGARREN ALA MENTA!

-NOO, SUELTENME!.-gritaba la menta.-VAMPIRA ESTO ES TU CULPA!

-MARCELINE, Que paso?.-dijeron los Héroes de ooo.

-Chicos, me alegra verlos ni yo puedo explicarme lo que pasa aquí.-dijo marceline.

-A BAJO!.-dijo Jake bajando a Marceline y finn ya que casi les da una botella.

-Vamos a la casa del árbol.-dijo Finn

-SI, agárrense.-Dijo Jake.

Llegaron a la casa del árbol solo se podía ver las llamas del dulce reino a simple vista.

-Vaya Mi lady no sabía que te atrajera PB.-Dijo finn rascándose la cabeza

-Sí, pero soy una estúpida no me hablara jamás!.-Dijo marceline.-No te molesta cierto?

-No, yo soy feliz y algo complicado con mi pequeña flamita.-dijo finn riéndose

-Te ves más feliz, con ella.-rio marceline

Mientras tanto en el dulce reino (enfermería) :

-Doctora princesa, estará bien mi Bonnie?

-Sí, solo debe descansar el golpe que se dio en su cabeza fue algo fuerte.-dijo la princesa doctora retirándose.

-Maldición, todo esto es culpa de marceline.-dijo Desayuno.-Tranquila PB que no voy a dejar que una tonta muerta sin cerebro te lastime.

El dulce reino se había calmado un poco ya que algunos guardias de plátano apagaron el fuego y encarcelaron algunos dulces.

De pronto una chica encapuchada, Puso muchos carteles Pidiendo una recompensa por Marceline VIVA O MUERTA!.

-Vamos si te vas a volver a burlar mio, marceline.-Dijo la chica encapuchada siendo PS.

-OIAGAN TODOS RECOMPENSA POR LA VAMPIRA VIVA O MUERTA!.- dijo un dulce

-ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO, ELLA ESTA MUERTA?

-IGUAL HABRA RECOMPENSA!

-SIIIII!

* * *

_**Gracias por sus reviews.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9: Disturbio

**Gracias por sus Reviews**

**Una Foca Pariendo: Genial *-***  
**Ya demoraste, pero como sea lo bueno tarda :P**

**RE: Gracias y Ese es el nombre más sensual que he escuchado en toda mi vida.**

* * *

Capitulo 9:

_La vampira se encontraba amarada en un tronco gigante de madera Todos los ciudadanos del dulce reino estaban gritando, el disturbio era gigante eso no era normal en la gente del dulce reino pero cuando se metían con su gobernadora…Las cosas se ponían feas y ay estaba marceline no muy sorprendida de lo que veía algunas veces la botaban de los reinos por comerse el rojo en todo el lugar, Pero todo tiene una explicación alguien la había puesto una Broma o en verdad la estaban buscando?_

_-LA RECOMPENSA SERA NUESTRA PARA RECONSTRUIR EL REINO._

_-PARA QUE LO DESTRUYERON?.- Grito marceline_

_-NO LO SABEMOS!_

_-Pero que estúpidos, ashh marceline por que siempre te metes en estos lios?.-dijo la vampira en su mente._

* * *

_**Pero antes de que todo eso pasara:**_

Desayuno estaba la habitación donde se encontraba PB

-Segura que estas bien… no quieres agua o jugo… destruir a marceline por lo que te hiso?

-Que fue lo último que dijiste?

-Jugo.-dijo desayuno

-Y como está el dulce reino?.-pregunto PB

-Eeeh todo bien ya sabes súper.-dijo PD en un tono nervioso.

-Desayuno ay algo que no me quieras decir?.-dijo cruzada de brazos PB

-Ehmm estén, ay mira pero que rica agua es cristalina.-dijo desayuno tomando el baso

-Ay un disturbio verdad?.-dijo PB mirándola

-S-si

-Genial y como paso esto?.-dijo PB angustiada?

-Parece que se enteraron que te habías golpeado y se enojaron.-dijo desayuno

-Genial, sostenme.-dijo PB intentando levantarse

-Qué… No, estás loca mira como estas apenas puedes levantarte.-dijo desayuno acostándola de nuevo en la cama

-P-pero el dulce…Fue interrumpida por desayuno quien le dio un beso.

-debes descansar.-dijo desayuno Sin dejar de mirarle los labios a PB

-Tienes razón.-Dijo PB Respondiéndole el beso a PD

Mientras en la cueva de marceline, finn y jake fueron a visitarla un dia después de que la salvaron en el disturbio del dulce reino, y se quedaron hablando un por horas

-Sí y entonces…Marceline se detuvo al ver que se veían unas antorchas

-Que carajos?

-ABAJO! .-dijo JAKE

Una botella encendida atravesó la ventana haciendo Que la casa se encendiera marceline tomo su bajo y Jake se la llevo

-Mis cosas!.-grito marceline

-No hay tiempo hay que escapar.-dijo jake

-ENTREGENLA, LA RECONPEMZA ES MIA.-Dijo un dulce

-JAMAS, Atrás.-dijo finn

Finn, jake y marceline corrieron hacia el bosque Para perder a la multitud de dulces y duendes casi todos los seres de ooo (uuu) corrieron hasta cansarse pero marceline se tropezó con PG

-aaaah acaso no ves que estoy teniendo mi sueño de bellesa?.-dijo grumosa

-L-lo siento, grumosa?.-dijo marceline

-Ay si quien más va a tener estos sensuales grumos?.- dijo Grumosa

-Grumosa ayúdanos, por favor si puedes distraer a la muchedumbre.-dijo finn

-Okey, ahss no me toques que me lastimas!.-Dijo grumosa.- ahora los distraeré con estos sensuales grumos.

-Okeeeyyy are como si no hubiese escuchado esto.-dijo marceline mirando hacia la dirección opuesta.

-Tan solo miren esto.-dijo grumosa metiéndose en los arbustos.- TADA!

-AHHH?.- Dijeron finn y jake y marceline

-Princesa grumosa que es eso de vestirse con basura.-dijo jake

-Es la nueva moda, ja! Novatos.-Rio grumosa.-Bueno escóndanse, Ricky vendrás con migo.

La muchedumbre buscaba a marceline a finn y jake Pero ellos estaban escondidos en los arbustos

-FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!.-silbo PG.-Ricky ya te dije que no te sobre pases conmigo no sé por qué te traje, Mi gente ahora Miren este baile!.-Dijo grumosa mientras baila.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.-La muchedumbre se distrajo.

Mientras grumosa mostraba sus grumos los chicos escaparon del lugar pero vieron otra muchedumbre que venía a hacia la misma dirección que ellos, pero lograron perderla corriendo por el bosque marceline da un paso en falso y cae:

-aaah mi tobillo.-Grito marceline

-AY ESTA!.-Grito la muchedumbre!

-Corran, Perras, Corran!.-dijo jake

Marceline estaba agotada pero lograron alcanzarla, La muerta se retenía al amare de los dulces pero eran muchos

-aaaahh, Suéltenme diabetes caminantes.-Dijo la vampira

-Amárenla, SIIIIIIIIIIIII! Al perro y al chico también.

-Chicos,Marceline,Burrito!.-gritaban los tres ya que estaban en diferentes lugares!

-SUELTENME.-Dijo la vampira intentando soltarse

-JAMAS

* * *

_**Presente:**_

-LA RECOMPENSA SERA NUESTRA PARA RECONSTRUIR EL REINO.

-PARA QUE LO DESTRUYERON?.- Grito marceline

-NO LO SABEMOS!

-Pero que estúpidos, ashh marceline por que siempre te metes en estos lios?.-dijo la vampira en su mente.

-Si quieren que Bonnie esté bien no hagan más caos así destruirán hasta la enfermería en que estaban pensando?.-dijo la muerta

-TU ERES UNA ASESINA! DAS ASCO!

-Bueno, hasta yo misma lo admito

-Quiten sus manos de mis grumos analfabetas.-Dijo Grumosa mientras estaba amarada.-Ricky atácalos.

La serpiente miro a grumosa y luego se fue.

-Estúpido ya volverás con estos grumos.-Dijo grumosa

-Maldición nos quemaran.-Dijo finn

-NOO LOS LLEVAREMOS AL DULCE REINO Y AY SERÁN ASOTADOS!

-Genial lo que faltaba.-dijo marceline

Fueron llevados al dulce reino Y los amararon en la entrada del palacio como si fueran piñatas

-AAA DARLES!

-Están mal, rol de canela ayúdanos por favor.- Grito finn

-AYA VOY, aah.-Dijo el rol cayéndose

-Genial nuestro héroe papa.-Dijo Jake

El reino era un caos ahora estaba peor ya que encontraron a la recompensa, no se creía ya que un dulce y pacifico lugar se convirtió en una bomba in sensual…Sera en un desastre.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste, dejen reviews.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Heridas?

**Reviews:**

**Una foca pariendo:**

**Gracias c8**  
**en otras historias me respondian cosas como: "¿Que clase de nombre es ese?" y yo les respondia: "Es mi sensual nombre B"**  
**De nuevo, estuvo genial**

**pd: me llamo Giovany por si querias saber :B **

**RE:a quien no le llamaría la atención ese nombre así se llamara mi hijo (?) y Gracias Giovany :3**

**Bubuzuke-gremory:Diabetes caminantes Jajaja me mato xD bueno muy buen capítulo ya ansio el siguiente :)**

**RE:Jajaja, gracias es que lo agregue por que me recordó a una amiga que lo dijo mientras veíamos hora de aventura, al ver al dulce reino y a la Gente dulce salto y dijo Mira diabetes caminantes y yo que de como WTF! solo lo agregue ya que le tengo mucho aprecio.**

**Estos chico(a)s si que son sensuales *-* **

* * *

Capitulo 10

Bonnibel podía escuchar los gritos de los dulces y otros seres de ooo el ruido era muy fuerte quien podía descansar con ese ruido, Como no de estresarse la princesa con tal ruido?

-Maldición.-dijo PB.-Amor podrías llamar a una enfermera creo que me duele la cabeza.

-Si voy rápido.-dijo desayuno

PB se levanto con el poco de fuerza que tenia y corrió hacia el palacio donde Estaban todos los dulces.

-Esto sí que es un problema.-dijo PB asombrada.-Debo pasar a mi laboratorio así que iré por la entrada secreta.

Bonnibel uso la entrada secreta y subió las escaleras para llegar a su laboratorio

-Genial así será el desastre que ni siquiera limpiaron la mancha de sangre.-Dijo PB rebuscando en los cajones.- Donde estas? Aquí estas…

En la enfermería:

-Si venga rápido.-dijo desayuno jalando a la enfermera

Cuando entra en la habitación Solo está la cama vacía:

-Ahhs Bonnie.-dijo desayuno con la mano en la frente

En la entrada del dulce reino:

-Chicos pude soltarme.-dijo marceline

-Genial a hora suéltanos.-dijo finn

-SE A SOLTADO LA PERRA, ESTA FLOTANDO!

-JAJAJA, estúpidos…Ahhh, maldición mi ojo.-dijo la vampira

-QUE VUELES NO SE SIGNIFICA QUE NO TE LASTIMAREMOS!

La vampira tomo fuerzas y se cubrió de los botellazos que le lanzaban los dulces enojados, Marceline logra soltar a finn y jake como pudo pero fue alcanzada por una piedra.

-Marceline.-Gritaron los chicos

Jake con suerte pudo alcanzarla antes que callera al cielo.

-Finn esto es malo su ojo y su cabeza sangran.-Dijo jake procupado

-GEEEEEEENTE DEL DULCE REINO!.-Dijo PB con un altavoz

Todos los caramelos voltearon a ver a PB Su gobernadora, Su princesa, Su amiga y compañera.

-Que es lo que está pasando aquí?.-Dijo PB enojada

-Princesa.-Dijo finn.-Los caramelos se han vuelto locos, nos han atacado, Apenas podemos sostener a marceline.-Dijo el chico sosteniéndose de jake

-M-Marceline donde esta ella?.-dijo PB algo atemorizada

-Aquí esta princesa.-dijo jake

-Ohh por Glod que han hecho mis queridos dulces.-Dijo PB

-ELLA ES UNA ASESINA.- Repetían los dulces

-ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE, NO ENTIENDO POR QUE HICIERON ESTO.-Dijo PB aterrorizada

-AHH Si y si están inocente por que están pidiendo una recompensa por ella?.-dijo un caramelo

-R-Recompensa, Cual recompensa?.-dijo PB extrañada

-ESTA.-Se acerco la menta casi destrozada para darle el cartel a la princesa

-MENTITA DIOS QUE TE HAN HECHO!.-dijo PB cargándolo

-Nada que no se pueda curar!.-dijo menta mientras reía y se desmayo.

La princesa leyó el cartel Que decía: MARCELINE ADABEER Recompensa de 10000.00 lingotes de oro. VIVA O MUERTA.

-QUE ESTUPIDEZ ESTO ES UNA ESTAFA, C-Como se dejaron caer tan bajo?.- Gritaba la princesa.-ooh glod ahora sé que estos dulces no pueden vivir sin mi.-dijo PB con la mano en la frente.

-Q-Que pashuu.-dijo marceline despertando.-

-Marceline que bueno que despertaste.-Dijo Jake

Marceline al ver que PB esta gritando y está desesperada Se dijo a sí misma para que molestarla más a lo mejor ya no me quiere ver más. La vampiresa aprovecho que finn y jake fueron a ayudar a PB para irse invisible para no llamar la atención.

-Marceli…Dijo Jake al ver que ya no estaba.

-Que pasa Jake donde esta.-Dijo PB

-No, No lo sé, estaba aquí hace un segundo.- Dijo el perro buscando Por todos lados.

-Dulces sáquenla de donde la tengan.-Dijo el humano

-NO LA TENEMOS.-Aclararon

Marceline corrió hasta su cueva como pudo, Estaba adolorida y cansada al llegar lo primero que hiso fue quitarse la chaqueta para ver la zona que le dolía.

-M-Mal-dicion.-Gritaba la vampira de dolor al ver que tenia Vidrios y moretones en todo su cuerpo, Marceline cogió una pinza para sacarse los vidrios.

-Lo que me gano por mi-is es-tupid- eses.-Dijo la vampira mientras se quitaba los vidrios.-Genial ahora tengo que pelear con un vampiro estúpido que quiere mi puesto.-dijo marceline.

* * *

_**Flashback**_**:**

_Wendy quiero cancelar esta apuesta yo no quería esto solo es que estaba borracha**.-**Dijo la vampira_

_Muy bien que paso la Bonnie esa se te hiso difícil**.-**rio la fantasma_

_No es que**, **yo no soy así**.-**dijo la muerta seria_

_Ayy se te hablando el corazón**.-**rio la fantasma a carcajadas**.-**pues tienes quedarle tu puesto a Taylor**.**_

_Exacto no lo lograste ahora quiero mi puesto**.-**Dijo el vampiro_

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA para ser rey tienes que matarme así son las reglas amigo**.-**Rio marceline_

_Que yo que soy el único vampiro no lo sabía?.-dijo vampiro_

_Creo que no tendrás mi puesto.-Dijo marceline mientras se retiraba no a solo un segundo sintió una mano muy más que la de ella quien la jalo dejándola frente a frente._

_Quien te dijo que no pelearía?.-dijo el vampiro mirando a los ojos a marceline_

_JAJAJA Tu pelear contra mí, te haría puré amigo.-dijo marceline_

_Eres muy bella, que lastima que no te atraigan los hombres.-Dijo el vampiro casi rosándole los labios.-Me quedare con tu puesto, no te lo esperes fue un placer haberte conocido.- Fanfarroneo el muerto_

_Cuando y donde quieres que te destruya perro?.-dijo marceline separándose del chico_

_El sábado, en el coliseo de peleas te apetece linda?.-rio el vampiro_

_Como quieras.-Dijo marceline retirándose._

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

-Marceline, Marceline que estúpida eres sales de una pelea y entras a otra.-dijo la vampira pegándose en cabeza con la mesa.

-Bonnibel, te encontré que haces aquí?.-dijo desayuno

-No podía dejar que esto se saliera de control.-dijo PB

-Pero mira como estas?.-dijo desayuno con una sonrisa triste

-Estoy bien no te preocupes.-dijo PB

-Segura.-dijo PD

-Sí, si no hubiese salido no sé lo que le habrían hecho a finn y jake y marceline.-Dijo PB

-Princesa, mentita ahora está recibiendo atención medica.-dijo finn

-Gracias al cielo y que hay de los ciudadanos?

-Ehh pues ya todos están durmiendo y los guardias están patrullando por si acaso.-Dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza

-Finn, gracias por todo lo que has hecho, pero creo que debes ir a la enfermería.-dijo PB preocupada.

-Si princesa eso hare.-dijo el joven saliendo del palacio.

Marceline se vendo las partes donde estaban enterados los vidrios, casi todo el cuerpo

Pero como era una vampira que de esperarse se le quitaría esos moretones e dias pero no era suficiente la pelea era en 2 días y si no se recuperaba las cosas no iban a salir bien para la muerta,-Estas malditas heridas no me impedirán visitar a la que me hiso esto.-Dijo la vampira

Salvaje se encontraba en su habitación riéndose de todo lo que estaba pasando en el dulce reino.

-Me imagino la cara de PB.-Riendo a carcajadas la princesa.- o La de marceline JAJAJA.

-Si deberías ver mi cara no?.-Dijo la vampiresa de brazos cruzados.

-M-Marcelinee que haces aquí.-Dijo salvaje nerviosa.

-Yo se que tú fuiste la que ofreciste la recompensa.-dijo marceline acercándose a ella

-De que estas ha-hablando?,-dijo salvaje

-No, No te hagas la estúpida.-Dijo marceline presionándola en la pared

-S-Si lo hice y que nadie juega conmigo a-si de e-se m-odo.-alcanzo a decir Salvaje ya que marceline la estaba presionando.

-Pero matarme?.-dijo la vampira

-S-solo f-ue una broma.- Repitió Salvaje.

Marceline se quito la chaqueta y se puso a la luz de la luna, dejándose ver todas las heridas y cortadas.

-Si una linda, broma.-dijo la vampira poniéndose de nuevo la chaqueta.

-Te lo merecías.-dijo seria salvaje.

Marceline la empujo hacia la pared.

-Tú crees?.-Dijo marceline furiosa.

-Y a-hora Q-que me mataras.-Dijo salvaje.

-No se, estoy pensando en algo mejor.

La vampira se acerco hacia el cuello de Salvaje solo con un propósito,

MORDERLA!

* * *

**Espero que les guste.**


	11. Chapter 11: recuerdos

Capitulo 11:

No, puedo.-dijo la vampira dejando en el suelo.

Maldita, te arrepentirás de haberme lastimado.-dijo Salvaje con odio

Aja si.-dijo la vampira retirándose.

-Maldita tengo el plan perfecto para tu muerte.-Dijo salvaje.

La vampira iba en pleno vuelo pensando, ¿Yo no soy así? O si? No soy una asesina… pero mate al antiguo rey.-dijo la vampira deteniéndose en el aire.-bueno eso no cuenta como asesinato o no? En fin no creo que pueda matar a alguien al menos de que mi vida este en peligro. Pero eso cuenta como asesinato mejor pongamos le un ultimo recurso así suena bien. aja marceline la mejor.-dijo la vampira bailando.

La vampira voló en dirección al dulce reino para ver cómo estaba PB, se asomo por el balcón y vio que PB estaba rendida en sueño, Pobre Bonnie.-susurro la vampira. Un sonido asusto a la vampira dejándola curiosa a ver que era, cuando alcanzo a ver… era un dibujo de PB se podía notar que era un dibujo con muchas rayas era de una niña de preescolar pero quien estaba en ese dibujo era marceline.

La vampira sonrió al verlo, le recordó cuando conoció a PB.

**_Flash back: PB a los 5 años._**

_-Ey, niña porque lloras?.-Dijo la joven de 18_

_-A ti que te importa?.-dijo la dulce niña._

_-Wow, solo quería ayudarte pero bueno.-dijo la vampira mirándola muy de cerca._

_-Es que esas niñas siempre me molestan.-Dijo la niña secándose las lagrimas._

_-Dales su merecido!.-dijo marceline posando de puños._

_-P-Pero soy una princesa y eso es brutal.-a claro la niña_

_-Eres la princesa del dulce reino verdad?.-dijo marceline_

_-S-Si._

_-Pues tienes, que mandarles a comer Mi…Marceline se detuvo al ver que la niña la miraba aturdida.-Chocolate mándalas a comer chocolate._

_-MMM, que tal un chocolate ácido.-dijo la niña en tono malicioso._

_-Me gusta como piensas niña.-Dijo marceline acariciándole la cabeza._

_-Ven, estoy en receso pero en mi salón tengo mi kit de ciencia.-Dijo la niña jalando a marceline al salón._

_La niña estaba mezclando pócimas, Rojas, azules, verdes, y la vampira no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo._

_-Listo a darles chocolate.-Dijo La dulce.-Pero no se lo puedo dar yo dáselos tu.-dijo la niña señalando a la vampira._

_-Solo lo hago por ti.-dijo marceline con la mano en la frente._

_En el patio del preescolar , se encontraban unas niñas con muy lindos vestidos, lindos moños y ay estaba PB y marceline._

_-ahora._

_-Ey niñas estoy donando chocolates a las niñas lindas quieren.-dijo la vampira_

_-CLARO!.-dijeron las niñas._

_Marceline se los dio y corrió hacia los arbustos donde se encontraba PB. Las niñas empezaron a correr porque no aguantaban la acides en la boca._

_-JAJAJAJAJA.-marceline y PB rieron a carcajadas, ella maestra ella me vendió el chocolate.-dijo la niña señalando a marceline._

_-Ahora está castigada señorita PB, y usted adabeer se que tiene 18 pero esto es un preescolar para niños, no quiero verla más aquí, y también vendrá conmigo.-Dijo la profesora._

_-P-Pero yo, yo no hice nada.-dijo la vampira._

_-Pero nada, usted vendrá._

_Marceline y PB estaban en un salón de castigo._

_-Jamás Me habían castigado.-Dijo PB_

_-Niña, Niña quédate conmigo y te pasaran cosas peores.-Dijo la vampira.-Estas sillas son muy pequeñas, creo que se vaa… La silla se rompió._

_-JAJAJAJA te caíste.-dijo PB.-Y como se llama señorita?_

_-Marceline adabeer, la mas wuachuuu! Y tú?_

_-Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_-Muy largo te llamare Bonnie.-Dijo la vampira. Te gusta? Porque también te puedo llamar rosada, JAJAJA._

_-Bonnie está bien._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Marceline voltea a ver a PB quien tenía la camiseta que ella le regalo.

_**Flash back: PB a los 16 años.**_

_-Shhh, Bonnie ya estas lista?.-susurro la vampira quien estaba en el balcón._

_-Sí, ya estoy.-dijo PB_

_-Bueno súbete en mi espalda._

_-Como dices que se llama el lugar?_

_-INFRAMUNDO!_

_-No parece un lugar para mí, parece más tú.-dijo PB_

_-Simplemente…Genial.- decía la vampira._

_-TU…no tienes remedios.-dijo la chica rosa_

_Llegaron al lugar estaba lleno de rockeros, punks y metálicos._

_-Woow esto es hermoso.- decía la vampira mientras miraba a todas partes._

_-Esto es Inframundo esto es igual al inframundo.-dijo PB_

_-Es porque parece un inframundo y se llama inframundo quien es igual al inframundo._

_-ahhh, sii JAJAJA no entendí.-dijo PB_

_-Igual mira las bandas.-dijo marceline_

_-Cantan muy bien pero no puedo, ver.-la chica rosa intentando ver._

_-Ven.-dijo la vampira tomándole la mano a PB haciendo que esta sonrojara._

_-Aquí esta genial!.-dijo marceline._

_Disfrutaban de la música hasta que un estúpido derramo cerveza en la camiseta de PB_

_-Oye estúpido mira por donde pisas.-dijo marceline empujándolo_

_-Lo siento._

_-Ahh mira esta pegajosa._

_-Toma.- dijo marceline quitándose la playera.- considéralo un regalo._

_-Pero es tu camisa preferida.-dijo PB_

_-y tu eres mi cosa preferida y si están juntas mejor, además tengo esta abajo.-Dijo la vampira haciendo sonrojar a PB. Ahora ve y cámbiate._

_El concierto termino, PB y marceline se dirigían a al palacio, al llegar se quedaron en el balcón a conversar._

_-Quisiera tener una vida como la tuya.-Dijo PB_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Siempre hace lo que quieres, te vas a lugares disfrutas Simplemente._

_-Tú, vida no es tan mala siempre los dulces te están saludando y tienes amigos.-Dijo la vampira._

_-Sí pero siempre estos deberes reales mama y papa quieren irse a la costa este y dejarme el reino a cargo.-dijo PB algo frustrada._

_-Vamos creo que reinaras bien.-dijo marceline tomándole las manos._

_-tienes razón._

_-Bonnie… la vampira beso a la chica dulce._

_-M-Marceline…Esta le siguió._

**_Fin del flash back._**

La vampira aun podía saborear esos dulces labios, Pero algo aun la atormentaba el motivo de sus peleas.

**_Flash back: PB a los 17_**

_-ohh ay esta el dulce reino, ya casi me perdía.-Dijo la vampiresa entrando por el balcón._

_-Hola, bonnie.-Dijo la vampira.-Ohh mierda debo bajar la voz.-susurro._

_-Bonnie, Bo-nnie porque lloras?.-Dijo la vampira acercándose a ella._

_-Aléjate de mí.-Dijo PB_

_-Que pasa Bonnie.-Dijo la vampira sin comprender._

_-Que te vayas o te lo dejo más claro?.-dijo PB limpiándose las lagrimas._

_-Vamos Bonnie, puedes decirme que es lo que te pasa.-dijo Marceline_

_-Que estoy harta de ti eres la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida, te odio Marceline adabeer._

_-P-Pero Bonnie que te hice, que hice ahora.-Dijo la vampira casi llorando. De la noche a la mañana no me puedes odiar.-la vampiresa abrazo a PB pero esta le respondió con un empujón._

_-Fuera de mi vida, estaba mejor sin ti.-dijo PB_

_-Bonnie…_

_-Bonnie ni que nada lárgate, voy a gobernar este reino y no quiero estúpidas compañías._

_-Ya sé lo que pasa, Claro la chica perfecta no? Para ti todo tiene ser ordenado no? Pues jodete Bubblegum Jodete!_

_-Yo no soy perfecta, ni busco la perfección, pero prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada._

_-Uy que ruda, a ver también quieres un princesito azul?_

_-Cállate y lárgate no vuelvas más!_

_-Si así lo quieres, Bonnibel Bubblegum, yo marceline adabeer Me retiro de tu vida para siempre, Jamás volveré.-dijo la vampira haciendo una educada referencia y largándose por el balcón._

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

-Jure siempre mantenerme lejos pero… ya veo que no puedo estar sin ti, Simplemente tu me haces feliz...

* * *

_**Espero que les guste. Dejen sus reviews. Saludos.**_


	12. Chapter 12: El nuevo rey!

_**chachaagemiti**_

_**Me encanto pero lo quiero mas larga;c tequiero.**_

_**RE:**_

_**O.o ME va a violar...**_

* * *

Capitulo 12:

Ya era el día de la gran batalla entre los dos chupa sangre, había volantes en todas partes anunciando esta causa, todos los habitantes y mutantes querían ver sangre, sudor e emoción, para que solo uno ganara, el muchacho vampiro estaba muy entrenado no parecía el mismo que reto a marceline y ay estaba marceline algo flacucha le faltaba comer había pensado los 2 últimos días al igual que recordando algunos momentos… se puede decir que Felices?

-Solo debes entrar marceline, no… debes temer además tu eres la reina de los vampiros y un afeminado como ese no debe asustarte.-dijo la muerta con su traje de batalla llevaba una cola alta y un traje tallado en huesos, color vino tintó y de arma su bajo.

-Vaya vaya así que tu eres el vampiro que peleara con la perra de marceline?.-dijo una chica encapuchada.

-Sí y desde ahora me puedes llamar el rey de los vampiros.-dijo el chico

-Que crees y si te ofrezco mi ayuda?

-No suena mal, nada mal y además las reglas son que solo ay que eliminarla jamás dijeron si se podía tener ayudante.-dijo el chico pensativo.-Pero me imagino que quieres algo a cambio.

-Solo eliminarla.

-Pues está bien para mí.-dijo chico y los dos se dieron la mano a referencia a un trato.

En el dulce reino se encontraba PB regando las plantas como usualmente lo hacía.

-PRINCESAAAAAAAAA!

-QUEEEEEEEEE?.-dijo PB aturdida

-PRIN..CESA disculpe las molestias pero mire.-dijo finn algo cansado al igual que jake

-QUE? Es esto?.-Dijo PB

-Es… una batalla.-dijo jake

-Princesa deme esa agua.-dijo finn bebiéndose el agua de las plantas

-Oye amigo dame un poco.-dijo jake peleando por el agua.

-Es agua para regar estúpidos.-dijo PB.-Esta es marceline?

-Si princesa va a pelear hoy y ella no ha ido al médico después de lo sucedido.-dijo jake

-Y en esas peleas son a muerte.-dijo Pb asustada.- ay que ayudarla.

-Si princesa nosotros estamos listos.- Dijeron los héroes

-Ni se crean que irán solos.-PB saco un pequeño cubo donde le cambio de traje en un segundo, llevaba dos espadas y una chaqueta que podía proteger sus manos ya que era una chaqueta especial echa por ella misma y su ciencia.

-ESO ES PRINCESA.-gritaron los héroes.

El coliseo estaba full de todas las creaturas de oOo.

-QUE EMPIESE LA BATALLA!.-decían los ogros.

El vampiro salió del pacillo oscuro al mismo tiempo que marceline, era de noche y el clima estaba nublado era el mejor clima para los dos vampiros.

Los dos se acercaron a una velocidad que apenas se podía ver, Golpes y roses se escuchaban en el lugar las criaturas Gritaban de emoción al ver la batalla que apenas se podía ver.

-debemos apresúranos.-dijo la princesa arriba del perro amarillo

El vampiro empujo a marceline hacia la pared dándole un golpe muy fuerte dejándola inconciente.

-Es hora de acabar contigo maldita.-dijo el vampiro quien sacaba su espada a estaba a punto de apuñalearla pero un recibió un golpe empujándolo hacia otra pared.

-GRAN GOLPE HERMANO.-dijo el chico humano.

-Miren ay esta marceline.-dijo PB quien corrió hacia ella.- Esta inconsciente.

-Malditos, casi ganaba y arruinaron mi peinado tarde horas peinándome.-dijo el vampiro

-METROSEXUAL JEEJEJEJE METROSEXUAL JEJEJE.-dijo jake

-Estúpido perro.-El vampiro se aventó hacia finn y jake.

-Marceline despierta .- Decía Pb mientras agitaba a la muerta.

-vaya vaya pero miren quien está aquí.-Dijo la encapuchada

-Quien eres?.-Dijo PB

-Ahora no te acuerdas de mí maldita.-dijo encapuchada quitándose la capucha.

-Nosotras te.. te mate es i-imposible.-decía asustada PB

-Hierba mala nunca muere y tu padre me las pagara y más que todo tu!.-dijo golpeando a PB

-Maldita zorra.-Dijo quien se reponía del golpe y se lo devolvió.-Ya no tengo 17 Perra.

-JAJAJAJA me sorprende que aun sigas viva como se siente saber que no pudiste estar con esa muerta?

-Y como se siente saber que te queme el culo.-dijo PB

-JAJAJA maldita ni me lo recuerdes.

-Toma para que lo recuerdes.-PB la corto en el abdomen

-Ahh maldita.-Grito

Marceline se despertó y vio a la asesina podía recordar claramente.

-Ahora se acabo esto.-dijo La asesina quien iba a puñalear a PB

PB cerro su ojos, Pensó este era su fin pero no fue así, al abrir sus ojos quien estaba al frente de ella era marceline quien había sido atravesada por la espada.

-JAJAJA maldita estúpida querías defender a Tu Bonnie esita

Marceline cayó al suelo y sus ojos pasaron de rojos a un negro intenso, los chicos voltearon a ver a PB quien estaba en estado de shock y miraron al suelo y vieron a marceline con la espada en su pecho.

-MARCELINE.- corrieron los chicos

-_TAYLOR ES EL NUEVO REY DE LOS VAMPIROS.-dijo un Vampiro._

_Todos Gritaron de emoción y algunos abuchearon al vampiro._

_-Marceline responde amiga no te puedes morir eres inmortal.-dijo el chico_

_-Claro que es inmortal pero si se le clava una estaca o espada en su corazón adiós.-rio el vampiro._

_-Eres un maldito.-dijo jake_

_-Marceline…Marcy.-dijo PB quien empezó a llorar._

_-La maldita escapo.-dijo finn_

_-No te puedes ir marceline, NOOO!.-sollozaba PB mientras abrazaba a la vampiresa _

_-Marceline…Marceline_

_-Quien jode? Y dónde estoy?.-dijo La vampira_

_-Marceline…_

_-Quién es?_

_-Marceline por aquí…_

_La vampira siguió la luz blanca quien la dirijo a un bosque._

_-Que hago aquí…MAMA!.-dijo La vampira casi llorando abrazando a su madre_

_- mi niña…_

_-Mama estas aquí.-lloraba la vampira.-C-como no entiendo dónde estamos?_

_-Ella te necesita_

_-ahh? Quien?.-dijo la vampiresa sin comprender._

_-Bonnibel…_

_-Pero si ella no me quiere ver ella me odia o no lo sé, asgg es que no la entiendo es que primero me dice que me odia y luego dice que no le gusta pelear y ahss.-dijo sentándose en una piedra._

_-Hija a asi es el amor_

_-Pues el amor apesta._

_-Aun recuerdo mi primer amor…_

_-Quien papa?_

_-Si.. Porque no?_

_-No pareces convencida._

_-Lo que quiero decir es que ay personas que te necesitan._

_-Pero no se cómo volver._

_-Solo sígueme._

_Marceline siguió a su madre hasta un barranco donde solo se veía claridad._

_-Aquí es _

_-Pero como voy aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-Grito la vampira después de ser empujada por su madre._

_-OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWOWWWWW! Ay están los chicos.-Grito la vampira._

_El coliseo estaba vacío y estaba lloviendo, el cuerpo de marceline estaba vendado y sin la espada, finn y jake se encontraban muy callados al igual que PB que abrazaba el cuerpo de marceline._

_-Solo necesito… entrar.-dijo marceline.- después de estoy debo recordar jamás hacer una apuesta._

_Marceline se entro en su cuerpo con facilidad._

_-Marcy…Porque?_

_-Bonnie… porque tan triste?.-dijo la vampira con dificultad_

_-MARCELINE!.-Todos abrazaron a la vampiresa._

_*PB cacheteo a marceline* _

_-Nunca me hagas esto.-dijo PB abrazando a marceline_

_-Ahh, eso dolió.-dijo mientras se sobaba y le seguía el abrazo._

_-My lady sabíamos que no podía haberse ido.-Dijo finn cargándola._

_-S-si pero me lastimas.-dijo la vampiresa._

_-Ahh disculpa.-finn la bajo._

_-JAJAJAJA.-todos se rieron menos finn quien no entendía._

_-Que porque se ríen._

_-JAJAJAJA._

_-Vamos al reino tontito.-dijo PB_

_En el reino todos los caramelos se disculparon con marceline y la atendieron en la enfermería, finn y jake se despidieron de marceline._

_Marceline se encontraba en una habitación del reino._

_-Estúpida espada de mierda, mira lo que me dejo ahhs.- Decía la vampiresa._

_-Marceline puedo pasar.-Dijo PB_

_-Pasa._

_-Solo quería ver cómo te encontrabas.- Dijo PB_

_-B-bien creo que b-bien.-dijo marceline desviando la mirada._

_-Y también para hablar de nosotras…_

_-No hay nada de qué hablar.-Dijo la vampiresa levantándose._

_-Claro que si.-dijo PB acercándose a la vampiresa._

* * *

_**Espero que les guste. Dejen sus reviews **_


	13. Chapter 13: Pervertida

_**Reviews Sensuales*-*:**_

**_LORDMORDECAI  
_**

**_LO JAMEEEEEE ESO ES HAMORR, KAI TE BRINDARE UN TACOO! CON TOODY!_**

**_Re: Eres mi Puto._**

_**Una foca pariendo:**_

_**No me gusto :c**_  
_**Me encanto c:**_  
_**Quiero maaaaas, ignorame no quiero presionarte (?).**_  
_**No importa cuanto tardes, siempre regresare a leerlo y dejar review :***_

_**Re:Ay:$ Jamas me presionan...**_

_**Bubuzuke-gremory:**_

_***-* me imagine a bonni en su traje de batalla y fue uff ni como describirlo. :L por otro lado pobre Marcy ya no es la reina vampiro aunque confio en que eliminara al tipejo ese jajajajaja xD muy buen capítulo ya espero el siguiente saludos w/**_

_**Re:Ese tipejo es tan sexy...JAJAJAJA nahh.**_

* * *

Capitulo 13:

-Te digo que es verdad.-dijo la vampiresa levantándose de la mesa.

-Que no lo es.-Dijo el muchacho levantándose de brazos cruzados.

-Claro que si como es que no me crees?, si te la pasas peleando con monstruos.-Dijo quedando nariz con nariz

-Eso es diferente.

-Es lo mismo.

-Que no

-Que si!

-Te digo que si vi a mi mama pendejo.-Dijo la muerta _*le pego un manotazo a finn*_

-Aahhh está bien, está bien pero no me pegues.-Dijo el muchacho sobándose la cabeza.

-JEJEJEJE JEJEJE, a mi muchacho le pegaron.-Dijo el perro mientras bebía leche.

-Oye no te rías… o tu también quieres uno?

-Hay papa yo mejor me voy a ver si puso la gallina.-Dijo el perro escapando.

-Ey marceline que de PB como ha estado?

-Me imagino que bien… después de que…

-Que paso.-dijo el chico sin comprender.

-Nada… no te preocupes.

_**Flashback:**_

_-Bonnie… no.-dijo la vampiresa apartando a la chica rosa._

_-Marceline yo solo quería aclarar las cosas.-dijo la chica_

_-Aclarar que…Q-que me lastimaste?.-dijo la muerta algo alterada._

_-Marce todo tiene una explicación en este mundo._

_-Ahh… claro como que, querías a alguien más perfecto para acompañarte en tu dulce vida?.-Dijo burlándose.- ohm o esta querías un príncipe que te llevara al infinito y mas allá?_

_*Bonnibel cacheteo a marceline*_

_-Deja de burlarte de mí, Q-quien eres?.-Dijo con tristeza._

_-Soy marceline adabeer, quien le rompieron el corazón mil pedacito y luego lo patearon!.-alzo la voz la vampiresa._

_-Sabes al menos por que lo hice?_

_-No lo sé y…Fue interrumpida por PB._

_-Sabes que es liderar un reino, o tener que trabajar o que no puedas estar con alguien a quien amaste? O sigues amando?, no marceline por que tu no sufriste lo mismo que yo, tu papa a lo mejor jamaste prohibió ver a alguien o te obligo a dejar a tu primer amor.-Dijo la princesa llorando mientras se sentaba en la cama._

_-C-como no entiendo… tu papa…_

_-Sí, él se entero de lo nuestro, él quería que yo fuera la perfecta reina para el dulce reino, pero yo solo quería divertirme y estar contigo y yo jamás me considere homosexual solo es… que pensé que contigo era diferente era una relación…Al ver que eras así, pues me advirtió que me alejara de ti o si no te mataría… no le creí pero al ver que mando a esa asesina, no tuve más que de otra que dejarte ir.-Dijo la chica secándose las lagrimas.-Yo no quería lastimarte._

_-Y Por qué no me dijiste eso desde un principio?.-dijo la chica alterada._

_-Por que cuando mis padres s-se fueron no te encontré…así que cuando volviste no creí que querías hablarme._

_-Me fui a un viaje por todo oOo para intentar olvidarme de todo.-Dijo la chica sentándose en la cama._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Marceline te comió la lengua los ratones?

-Que…que dices?

-Te dije si querías ir en una aventura pero andabas en la luna.-Dijo el muchacho.-O tu mama se volvió aparecer?.-rio el muchacho.

_*Marceline manoteo a finn*_

-Aauu eso duele marceline.

-Déjate de burlarte de mí!.-dijo la muerta cruzada de brazos.- aahhh ya sé cómo se siente…JAJAJA.

-Marceline te encuentras bien?

-Si! Soy la misma de siempre.

-Pues no parece.

-Es que estoy algo distraída…

-Marceline quería hablar contigo, se me había pasado.-dijo el joven de nuevo sentándose en la silla.

-Que es…Haya no sabes que es el nivel 15 Picaron...-Dijo la vampiresa con una sonrisa picara.

-No…NO es eso.-Dijo el chico Sonrojándose.

-ahh entonces que es?

-Es que… mira aun estas interesada…ya sabes por PB?.-Dijo el chico algo nervioso.

-… no…lo espera porque me preguntas esto?.-dijo marceline

-Ehh ya sabes para saber…

-Pues si querías saber Pb sale con desayuno.-Dijo la chica algo celosa.

-De-esayuno?.-dijo el chico sin comprender.- Pensé que solo era entre ya sabes entre ustedes dos…

-Exacto…Pensaste.-Dijo la vampira desinteresada.-Que estas tramando niño?

-NADA, NADA mira que tarde es deberías irte.-Dijo el chico sacando a la vampira.

-Qué extraño…

Mientras tanto en un castillo gigante y sombrío.

-Ee tía, como se me ve esta capa?.-Dijo el chico viéndose en el espejo.

-No lo sé.

-Pues yo tampoco… soy un vampiro no puedo verme en el espejo.-Dijo el chico.-Debo decir JAJA…El REY DE LOS VAMPIROS.

-Estúpido.-susurro la encapuchada.

-Qué?

-Nada… sabes yo no confiaría mucho de que eres el rey.-Dijo aquella

-Pero tú la mataste.-Dijo contento y al ver que esta lo miraba serio.-O no?.- se le bajo el ánimo.

-No lo sé yo solo digo…que el dulce reino no está de luto cuando alguien se muere ay…Ay mucha azúcar pegajosa en el piso.-Rio esta.

-Pues si la vampira está viva se le eliminara otra vez?

-Pues claro… No la voy a dejar respirar.-Rio más fuerte.

-Ella no respira.-dijo él.

-ES UN DECIR.

-Qué tal si dices…Mmmm…la rematare.- pensó el chico.

-Ya deja de hablar del tema.

-Okey.

Mientras en el bosque en Se encontraba grumosa y PB

-Vaya Vaya… con que no es más la reina vampira.-Dijo grumosa mientras acariciaba a un huron.

-Sí, pero lo bueno es que esta viva.-dijo esta bebiendo el té.

**_Flashback:_**

_-Suéltame.-Se agitaba la vampira mientras PB se encontraba arriba de ella._

_-NO gusta cierto no gusta?_

_-vamos bájate y ademas cuando te seducía me decías que no te gustaban las mujeres.-Dijo la vampira_

_-Esto es diferente...tu eres marceline.-rió.__-Recuerdas cuando…*esta se lo dijo en el oído*_

_-Bonnie eres una pervertida.-Dijo sonrojada al igual que enojada.- Ahh no eso si que…Interrumpida por Pb quien la beso._

_-Eres u..na pervertida…h-hablamos normal y te desta…aste.-Alcanzo a decir la vampira ya PB no la dejaba hablar._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

-Me estas escuchando?

-Ahh qué?

-Lo sabía estas en otro mundo PB.-Dijo grumosa acusándola.

-Es solo que tuve una semana loca…muy loca.-Dijo casi muriéndose de la risa.

-y como van las cosa con Desayuno.-Dijo grumosa.

-De hecho no la he visto más desde lo ocurrido en el castillo.-Dijo esta cruzada de brazos.

-A mí se me hace que esa juntita con Marcelina es algo más que una juntita.- sonrió con algo pervertida.

-Queee s-solo la e-estaba ayudando ya sabes.-Dijo Pb nerviosa.-Y es marceline.

-Como sea, Sí claro y mi hurón se llama Ricky.-Rio esta.-Espera mi hurón si se llama Ricky… NO puedo olvidarlo Vuelve Ricky la serpiente Vuelve!

Mientras tanto en el oscuro y sombrío castillo.

-Ahh que bueno que vinieron.-Dijo la encapuchada.

-Es obvio que teníamos que venir.-Dijo la chica.-Pero mira dale un aventón a mi amiga es nueva en esto de la maldad.

-Está bien… es la última vez que me traes a alguien que no sabe nada de maldad.

-Hola…Me llamo samanta.-Dijo la quitándose la capucha.

-H-hola.-Dijo tímida.

-No te que eres nueva en esto, pero tienes sacarle provecho a la situación.

-A que te refieres?

-Que mira esta cicatriz, me la hiso esa perra de marceline.-Rio esta.-Imagina lo que le puede hacer a tu B-O-N-N-I-B-E-L.

-Tienes razón

-Exacto siempre la tengo pero ay algo que debes cumplir primero.

-Qué es?

-Con el tiempo lo…sabrás.-Dijo está caminando hacia la otra chica.

-Listo.

-Gracias a glod no quería ni entrar a este castillo.

-De nada…pasen a la sala de estar ay verán al nuevo rey de los vampiros.

Esperaron 10 minutos las 2 chicas en la sala de estar.

-Como dices que se llama?

-Taylor.

-Lindo nombre.

-Salvaje y desayuno…Sean bienvenidas.

* * *

_**Disculpen el retraso, mi mano me la volví a lastimar(?) dejen reviews? **_


End file.
